


The Many Adventures of the Psyshock Company

by TheGlassHasLiquid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Anthology, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassHasLiquid/pseuds/TheGlassHasLiquid
Summary: This story follows the Pokemon Expedition Team "The Psyshock Co." through the many adventures they have!Romance, adventure, mystery, and good old fashioned chit chat is too be had between Joshie, the Delphox leader of the company; Alex, the Upbeat Riachu who roped Joshie into setting the team up; and Olive, a Smeargle who joined up with the team about a year back, and a pokemon Joshie can't help but find himself interested in.Warning: Contains Super Mystery Dungeon Spoilers. Read this at your own risk.





	

I yawned softly as I woke up from my sleep, slowly sitting up to give my head a little shake, clearing off any of the hay from my bed out of my fur. Today, it’s been three years since I first met Alex back in Serene village. Three years since I lost my memory, since Alex and I joined the Expedition Society, since the two of us worked together to stop the Dark Matter from sending the world into the sun. Two and a half years since I finally managed to get him back at my side, a day that still makes me weep tears of joy whenever I think about it.

My name is Joshua, though most of the pokemon around me just call me Joshie. I was once a human, sent to the pokemon world to help save it from disaster, and even with that job done, I can happily say that I am still around to keep my best friend company. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I’m a Delphox, the mystical flame throwing fire type fox. That aside though, let’s get back to the story!

I looked to the side of my bed, blinking a few times to help clear my hazy, tired vision a bit. In the bed next to me was Alex, a Raichu who I met before he had evolved. The one who I joined the expedition team with, and my absolutely closest friend. It was odd that I had managed to wake up before him. Usually he was up and at'em way before me, and tended to work as my alarm clock on most days. He must’ve headed out after dinner last night on something without me. Probably just a brief visit to one of the nearby dungeons with one of the other pokemon in town.

Deciding not to wake him up I slowly rose up to my feet, stretching myself out a bit before heading out of Alex and I’s room and into one of the bedrooms just across the hall, taking a peek inside. I was not shocked to see the Smeargle I was looking for sitting near the back of her room away from the bed in the center, an easel and several paints all around her as she painted away. This was Olive, one of the pokemon who decided to join Alex and I’s company of expeditioners sometime last year, as well as the only one to decide that she would join the expedition society to work directly alongside us at the home base, whether for mission preparation and direction, or for full on dungeon delving.

I stepped inside her room, getting a good look at the painting she was working on. It looked to be a sort of landscape portrait. A big mountain with neatly drawn trees and bushes peppering the base of it, a river running along part of the forested area. “Looks pretty good. When did you start this one?” I asked her curiously, keeping an eye on the painting as she used her tail to brush along the canvas. 

“I started it a few hours ago. Woke up a bit earlier than I meant to and couldn’t get back to sleep.” She explained, carefully brushing a few soft lines in the river, making it look as though it were actually flowing. “Alex isn’t up yet?”

“Nope. I think he was out pretty late last night though. He’ll probably be up soon.” I explained, taking a seat down next to her, watching as she finished the last few strokes that needed to be made on the canvas. 

I always found it rather relaxing to watch her paint. I can’t accurately describe what it’s like to watch her make those careful brush strokes, or the way the paint looked as she expertly flicked her brush the way it needed to go. It was just nice, and she never seemed to mind when I sat down and watched. If anything, I’m pretty sure she welcomed it.

It was only a couple of minutes before she finally finished up, standing up from where she was sat to stretch out a bit. Away went her paint, and the painting was placed off to the side so it could dry off. “Why don’t we go grab breakfast then. We can set some aside for when Alex gets up too.” She suggested.

“Sounds good to me! But we better be quick about hiding his plate, otherwise I’m pretty sure Swirlix is going to try and steal it!” I reminded her, standing up and heading over to the door, wanting to be quick. Calling Swirlix a glutton would be a complete understatement. She was more like a bottomless pit where food items went to die, and if you wanted to get any of it in your own belly, you had to race her for it.

Once we were both ready, we made our way out of her bedroom and down towards the kitchen on the other side of the ESHQ. Our only hope was that we would catch that fluffy little glutton before she could devour everything in the kitchen.


End file.
